


Tension

by Need4Love



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Candles, Fanart, M/M, Romance, pre-sex staredown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Need4Love/pseuds/Need4Love
Summary: Painting of Geralt and Emhyr staring each other down before sexytimes bc I love the power dynamic between these two





	Tension




End file.
